Solidarity of Nations On White
SNOW was an economic treaty consisting of most major alliances on the White Team Sphere at one point. It was the successor to the now defunct WET treaty. Before it's disbandment it contained TOOL, Zenith, NEW, TGE, TPF, WAPA, UCN, SSSW18, and FEAR. It was originally led by TOOL's Hand of Executive Affairs, LegendKiller, until he stepped down. It was led by Mia of The Order of Light from July 2008 to July 2009 when she stepped down. There was a Charter reform in July 2009 in which SNOW was reformed to be led by a Director of Internal Affairs and a Director of Foreign Affairs. They were Great Lakes Union of The Phoenix Federation and Schmutte693 of FEAR. SNOW was disbanded by its remaining signatories towards the end of September 2009. Preamble Article I - Introduction "Solidarity of Nations on White", henceforth known as "SNOW", is the international economic pact for the represented nations on the white sphere. This treaty is an expression of economic unity, but in no other way is meant to infringe upon the sovereign rights of any of the undersigned alliances. Our purpose is to increase the prosperity of the White Sphere through cooperation and honest communication, to better both ourselves, and our neighbors. The services that SNOW will provide include organizing technology trading, resource trading, donation dealing, and any other kinds of deals that can be organized on these forums. Alliances are expected to act with respect towards one another, and maintain a level of decorum. Article II - Organization A. Every alliance is obligated to send over at least Internal Affairs (IA) and one Foreign Affairs (FA) representative. Each alliance can send over as many representatives as they want. B. Director of Internal Affairs 1. The Director of Internal Affairs of SNOW is elected by the body of the IA representatives. Each representative is allocated 1 vote. 2. The Director of Internal Affairs will be responsible for organizing trade circles, tech deals, and any other kind of deals between other members of SNOW 3. The Director of Internal Affairs has the authority to deputize any members necessary to help with the organization of the IA department of SNOW 4. The term of the Director lasts 3 months. Should the Director take a temporary leave of absence or step down, the body of IA representatives shall appoint a successor C. The Director of Foreign Affairs 1. The Director of Foreign Affairs of SNOW is elected by the body of the FA representatives. Each alliance is allocated 1 vote. 2. The Director of Foreign Affairs will be responsible for organizing regular meetings with the other FA representatives, coordinating and resolving issues between signees of SNOW, making public announcements regarding SNOW, and managing any prospective signees of SNOW. 3. The Director of Foreign Affairs has the authority to deputize any members necessary to help with the organization of the FA department of SNOW 4. The term of the Director lasts 3 months. Should the Director take a temporary leave of absence or step down, the body of FA representatives shall appoint a successor D. Separation of powers: 1. Neither of the Directors may directly interfere with the work of the other. Each director will be given observing powers to watch the meetings of the other assembly, but no other powers will be given. 2. There will be maintained separate meeting rooms for the FA and IA representatives. 3. An alliance may assign a single member to act as both an IA and an FA representative, but that member may not run for both Director positions Article III - Membership A. Membership can be granted to any alliance on the White Sphere who is willing to cooperate peacefully with the other represented alliances of SNOW. B. Membership is decided by the body of FA Representatives, however, each alliance is allocated 1 vote, regardless of how many representatives they have present. C. Should an alliance sign the SNOW treaty and have protectorates, the protectorates are allowed to have access to the services provided by SNOW, but they are otherwise not allowed to be formally represented, unless they become an official member. The protector of the protectorate is responsible for all actions taken by the protectorate. Article IV - Peace A. The undersigned alliances will not partake in acts of aggression towards each other B. Acts of aggression include acts of espionage, military action, use of spies, or sending technological or financial aid to any of the enemies of the undersigned C. Each alliance and their protectorates (if applicable) are responsible for their own involvement. Should any of their members misbehave, it is the alliance's responsibility to discipline those members. Article V - Voting Procedures A. Unless otherwise noted, all votes require a 72 hour time period B. Unless otherwise stated, all votes require a majority vote to pass. Should any alliances not partake in a vote, the votes will be counted by those present. C. An amendment to the charter of SNOW requires a 2/3rds majority of the undersigned alliances D. Should an alliance wish to remove itself from the treaty, it is to notify the FA representatives of SNOW 72 hours prior to its removal. The alliance in question is still subject to all the rights and duties of SNOW during that 3 day period. E. An alliance may be immediately removed from SNOW with a 2/3rds majority of the undersigned alliances F. Election procedures for both directors are as follows: 1. Procedures will commence on the last week of the 3 month period of the incumbent directors 2. Procedures will start with a 48 hour nomination period for directors. Only current IA or FA representatives may be nominated for their respective directorship 3. Following the nomination period is a 48 hour period for debate and campaigning. 4. Following the debating period is a 72 hour election period Signatures Signed for TOOL *Lord Captain Commander: Grahamkeatley *Hand of Commerce: LegendKiller *Hand of Education: Locke426 *Hand of Foreign Affairs: King William I *Hand of Finance: Atora *Hand of Executive Affairs: FeigelInc *Hand of War: Dodoei123 *Hand of Internal Affairs: Itsme *The Council of the Light Signed for Siberian Tiger Alliance *Supreme Chancellor: Crown Prince Mishka of Tygaland *Chancellor: Uhtred of Norse *Consilium Tigris: **Peter of Korlus **Mingle of Mingle-and **Nicky Firenight of Zulchep **Pezstar of Pezstaria Zenith *Brian Reimer, Executive Triumvir *Duncan King, External Triumvir *Metictype, Internal Triumvir *KujaSin, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for Nusantara Elite Warriors *Cyrus0321 - Triumvir *GantanX - Triumvir *K1L1On1Mr - Acting Triumvir *Schatten - MoFA The German Empire *His Imperial and Royal Majesty, The German Emperor, and King of Prussia, Emperor Frederick II *His Excellency, Imperial Chancellor, Vlad Dracula *His Imperial Excellency, Imperial Vice-Chancellor, Valdemar *The Imperial German Government, The Reichstag Signed for The Phoenix Federation; *mhawk, Hard Six Roller *Ayrrie, Phoenix Magistrate *Beernuts, Phoenix Magistrate *Desperado`, Phoenix Magistrate *Slayer99, Phoenix Magistrate *Wingwhiper Jr, Phoenix Magistrate *Great Lakes Union, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for Defense Confederation ~ ZoomZoomZoom, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs ~ Cowen70, Triumvir of Internal Affairs :DefCon merged into TOOL, January 25th, 2009 Signed for the We Are Perth Army (WAPA) *Broon *Mindwerkz *Hassman Signed for United Commonwealth of Nations *Minister of Foreign Affairs - Mustakrakish II *Security General - **Minister of Silly Walks **Council **Quinpin **Severus Alexander **Tsru Ikk **Vielwerth **Borimir Resurrected *Minister of Defense - DarkFox *Minister of Internal - Dionysus Signed for Fellowship Elite Allied Republics *Turetel, Chancellor *King Dog, Vice-Chancellor *ClashCityRocker, Director of Foreign Affairs *Vespassianus, Director of Defense *Sivart, Director of Finances *Neversummer, Director of Recruitment *GodofMarines, Director of Education =Images= Image:SNOW.jpg Image:SnowBanner4.jpg =External Links= *Addition of TGE, STA, and TPF *Revision of SNOW and Addition of Zenith, WAPA, and DefCon *Addition of SSSW18 and Argent *Zenith withdraws from SNOW *Disbandment of SNOW Category:Solidarity of Nations on White Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups